


Vacation

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Anti has to bribe Henrik to get a small break from the stress of having to take care of the entire Septic Family.





	Vacation

He’s  **not** a coward.

A brown haired glitch demon warred with himself as he stood in front of a certain doctor’s office. When the Septic HQ was established after the egos started popping up one after the other, Henrik commandeered the spacious room on the ground floor that had a great view of the main staircase and the entrance hall just in case any of the other egos tried to sneak past the doctor when they were sick or injured. None of them fought with him over the room especially when he wore that gleam in his eyes that said if they even tried to fight him, they  _ will _ lose.

Angus and Jackie were the guiltiest of the sin of trying to hide their injuries from Henrik due to their adventures and heroic escapades. The duo would often attempt to scale the HQ’s walls to sneak in via the window of their rooms. While it was an open secret that Anti and Marvin would either teleport or glitch directly into their rooms to avoid the fussy doctor.

However... all of those tricks were merely temporary solutions. The trouble children already lost count of the many times they woke up to Henrik menacingly hovering over them with a syringe filled with an ominously glowing liquid in his hands.

Much to the chagrin of the Septics, Henrik was born with a bullshit radar that would tell him if anything’s wrong with any of them. Anti asked Sean once why the fuck he’d give the doctor that talent and his Other would just shrug and answer that they all needed a nanny that’ll make sure that they were all healthy.

A loud crash disturbed Anti’s thoughts and he eyed the door warily when he heard muffled German curses coming from the owner of the room. Anti  _ really _ didn’t want to face the dragon but his neck wound reopened itself in the middle of the night. He woke up to his neck feeling raw and sore with some itchiness that he resisted to scratch since Henrik would bitch about him making the wound worse. 

He could technically handle the wound being open but the blood kept on staining all of his shirts and Marvin’s one step closer into committing fratricide if he kept ruining his outfits. The stylish man never stopped giving him the dirty look when he wore his infamous black shirt and ripped jeans for an entire week.

The door was suddenly ripped open and Henrik stood in front of him in all his grumpy and motherhenning glory.

“Well? Are you coming in or not?” Henrik demanded and glowered at Anti before spinning around and storming back into his office without waiting for a reply.

Seeing Henrik’s current temperament, Anti doesn’t care if the others called him a coward. He doesn’t want to be the one to bear all of the man’s foul mood.

_ /Pussy./  _ Sean oh-so-helpfully jeered through their connection.

**\You’re the one who’s been playing the game of Hide and Seek with the Doc for the past few weeks since you don’t want a check up, Sean.\** Anti sneered back and slightly smirked at the telling silence from his Other.

Outloud, the glitch warily addressed Henrik, “Seems you’re quite busy Doc. Maybe I should come back later…”

“ _ Oh no you don’t! _ You’re not getting me to hunt you down again.” Anti winced at the loud clatter of medical equipment being slammed on the table.

Henrik glared at him and pointed towards the seat in front of him.

“Sit.” The doctor’s eyes flashed, practically daring Anti to disobey.

A part of the demon—the part that’s bristling at the nerve of a  _ human _ ordering him around—told him to turn his back on Henrik (that has got to be the  _ stupidest _ idea his mind ever came up with since Henrik is fully capable of stabbing him with a sedative in the back) and walk the fuck away. But the part of him that has any semblance of self-preservation told him to just get this over with before Henrik actually snapped.

He decided that he didn’t want Henrik to kill all of them in their sleep tonight.

Anti kept his eyes on the doctor who raised an eyebrow back at him as he sat himself down on the seat. Once Henrik saw that Anti wasn’t going to make his work hard, he started fussing over him, checking his neck wound here and there while asking with a semi-gentle voice if this hurt or if he felt anything wrong compared to the usual regarding his wound. Anti obediently answered all of his questions and patiently sat still as Henrik started cleaning his neck. He hissed when the antiseptic stung as the doctor carefully dabbed it all over and inside the wound with a gentleness that you wouldn’t expect from the grumpy man.

“Why did it even open this time? You were not fighting with Dark or the other dark sides again, are you?” Henrik tutted while he got out the sterilized needle and string. “Don’t answer that. You’ll get blood in my white sheets again.”

The glitch demon rolled his eyes and gave the younger ego an unamused look. He wasn’t  _ stupid _ .

Henrik then began complaining to him about how he wished he and the others took better care of themselves while he started to stitch the wound close again. Jackie keeps getting hurt on his missions for his reckless bravery and has the gall to hide them from him even though Henrik has been warning him about making his injuries worse than if he just told Henrik. Marvin tries to hide some of the bad effects of spells gone wrong and keeps on drinking experimental potions that could mess him up. Angus needs to be more careful in his adventures and needs a constant check up after each of his ventures because the man might have forgotten to apply first aid on his injuries. Shawn needs to go to therapy for his trauma and to stop cooping himself up in his room. For that matter, Jaques also needs to stop hiding in his room and remember to take care of himself since he often forgets to eat or rest when he’s deep into his art.

Robbie needs to take better care of his zombified body since it’s so easy to dismember him and to stop forgetting his routine checkups. Chase has made massive progress on being sober for six months and has been maintaining his meds and therapy but he’s just as much of a workaholic as Sean and loves doing dangerous trickshots that leaves  _ Henrik  _ frazzled. Jamie is a good man but that one loves bar hopping and getting into fights along with Wilford!

Henrik breathed in deeply and finished the stitching with flourish. Anti reached up and gingerly touched the stitches before looking up at the younger ego with furrowed brows.

“Doc…” Anti paused because what else can he say to the entire thing?

“And you! A-and Sean!” Henrik gritted his teeth as he glared at Anti who was by now frowning. There was a soft clatter from when he dropped the dirty needle in the metal tray. “You two need to learn to come to me when you’re both feeling unwell! I… I—!”

Suddenly, Henrik just lost steam in the middle of his tirade. He shuddered and dropped down to the nearby bed exhaustively. He held his head in his hands and Anti thought he looked like Atlas carrying the entire world on his shoulders.

_ /… We’ve been making everything far too hard on Hen, huh?/  _ He could taste the guilt coming from Sean’s side along with his own.

Anti sat down beside his younger brother and wrapped an arm around his waist in a one sided embrace. The younger ego leaned on him and the demon could feel some of the tension leave his body at Anti’s quiet support.

“I just worry about you all too much,” whispered Henrik with a weary chuckle.

“You do,” Anti agreed as he stared up at the ceiling. “But that’s what keeps us all alive and kicking.”

Henrik snorted. Anti was glad to hear a hint of amusement in the sound.

“You would all kill each other or would have burned this entire house down without me.”

“What can I say? You’re the holder of one of the remaining three brain cells in our crew while I have the second and the others are sharing the last one between them.”

“ **_Ha._ ** You think too highly of yourself. I for one believe that Chase has the other one and  _ you’re _ sharing the last one with the others.”

“Wha— Chase?  **_Really_ ** ?”

“That man can herd all of you in far better than I or  _ Sean _ can with just a disappointed look… He’s also been the one feeding all of us.”

“... I hate to say this but you’re absolutely fucking right.”

“Of course I am. I’m not sharing a brain cell with all of you, remember?”

“Rude.”

“ _ You’re _ the one who admitted it.” Anti could feel Henrik rolling his eyes at him.

“Anyway,” Anti decided to change the subject before the doctor started to pick on him again, “you’re really stressed, Doc. You should rest or even have a vacation.”

Henrik’s head whipped up at that. The glasses had embedded marking on the doctor’s face and while it amused Anti a bit, he braced himself for the inevitable protests.

“I can’t do that! You’ll all die!” Henrik exclaimed.

“Oi. Give us some credit. Chase is still here, he’ll make sure we won’t die while you’re gone for a while.” Anti’s face twisted down as a thought entered his mind. He can’t believe he’s about to suggest this.

_ /I mean… Technically, you’re the eldest along with Angus. While you don’t think so, everyone really does respect you Anti./ _ Sean dryly commented but the sincerity of his belief in his words carried out through the connection.

**\Hush you.\** Anti absently sent back but he couldn’t deny the flash of pride and happiness at Sean’s words.

“I’ll help Chase control our bunch and keep them all alive and safe while you’re on your vacation,” said Anti with a grimace on his lips. “I can’t bother Dark for now anyway. He said he’s gonna gut me if I showed my face within the next two months.”

Technically, that still wouldn’t have stopped him and the Doc’s incredulous look showed that he didn’t quite believe that excuse either.

“I’ll drag Sean over for the check up if you have a few days off.” Anti figured he might as well sweeten the deal.

_ /Hey! You can’t just toss me underneath the bus like that!/  _ Sean cursed, his ire making Anti smile.

**\It’s for the greater good Seany boy~ We want Henrik to be better and you also need to take better care of yourself and as your Other, it’s my duty to uphold that. So… It’s a win-win situation for all of us!\** Anti cheerily sent back as if one of the reasons why he dragged Sean down with him isn’t out of spite.

_ /Bull-fucking-shit./ _ His Other called him out.

Anti tuned him out with brighter spirits to see Henrik’s calculative look. The doctor was smart enough to not immediately deny the deal that was offered to him. If there was anyone who could force Sean to take care of himself, it’s Anti.

He resisted the urge to smile.

“Two days.” Henrik bartered.

“A week and I’ll drag Sean, Jackaboy, and Marvin in.” Anti shot back and didn’t resist the grin this time as Henrik’s eyes sharpened.

_ Gotcha~! _

“... Fine. I will go on a vacation.” The doctor grumbled as he reached up and checked the stitches. “That does not hurt, right?”

Anti scrunched up his nose at the tiny twinge from the poking.

“Nah,” he dismissed the doctor’s concern, “just a bit sore but it aint that bad.”

Henrik nodded and stood up. He reached for the clean towel and started carefully wiping away the dried blood from the stitched up wound. Once he saw that Anti’s neck was fully clean, he offered a hand to the seated demon who took it graciously and allowed himself to be pulled up.

“Do make sure not to kill each other and burn the house down while I’m away,” Henrik wryly told Anti who was already making his way out of the office to change out of his stained shirt.

Anti didn’t even turn and instead just raised a hand to wave nonchalantly and said, “Yeah, yeah, just make sure you actually relaxed during your vacay and rest.”

“Thank you Anti.” It was quiet and only Anti with his increased senses would have heard it.

The only indication that Anti heard was the small pause that lasted for no more than five seconds before he closed the door behind him with a bang.

Henrik allowed a smile to pull up at the corner of his lips. Anti, the eldest ego who have been with Sean far longer than any of them was definitely sharp around the edges but he dulls them only for their Creator and the other Septics. He was definitely the subtle kind of fussy older brother to all of them and only those who actually knew him would notice it.

The doctor turned back to cleaning up the medical instruments he used to fix up Anti, he was absently already planning out what he’ll need to prepare before his vacation so that Anti and Chase’s jobs are going to be so much easier while he’s gone.

Anti was walking back to his room, mind already formulating plans to wrangle the other Septics. He wasn’t doing this for the Doc ( _ lies _ ). It would just be annoying if the main caretaker was gone or indisposed far longer than the vacation if he got sick from overworking. If that happened then no one will make sure that the idiots are taking care of themselves.

_ /Just admit you’re a sap for all of us and go. _ / Sean was rolling his eyes at him, he just  _ knew  _ it.

**\Shut the fuck up, bitch.** \

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy hello fluff


End file.
